


delicate.

by caroline11



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love Confessions, M/M, Nobody knows, Panic Attacks, but is he joining, he wants to get out, martin is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroline11/pseuds/caroline11
Summary: Berlin slowly turned around and looked at the person who spoked. And there he was. Martin was a lot thinner but more tanned and still beautiful in Andres's eyes.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 32
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so be aware of that please

Martin was mindlessly walking around Madrid. Nothing unusual after all. He had a few weeks, which weren't the best for him and he decided on vacation. How to say this, Martin did a few bigger robberies in Palermo, where he lived but he got bored so now he is here. 

Argentinian found himself looking at the Spanish Royal Mint. The building was big and nicely built. He liked the architecture of it. It was pleasing to the eye. He could understand why Sergio liked it. Not only for the money but also for the aesthetics of it.

But the memory of Sergio only brought more painful memories of his brother.

Andres was still on Martin's mind. But he was getting better. After Andres left him he was a mess. But now, he was better. He was slowly starting to live life on his own. Not that he stopped loving Andres. No. He still did but now he could think about something else and not be in pain all the fucking time. 

Martin made peace with the fact that he's lost Andres forever. The memory of their kiss still fresh on his mind in early hours of mornings when he can't sleep. Which is fairly often. His sleeping habits were bad but now they are even worse.

The ugly scar on his left arm is still reminding him that he was in a really bad place and now he's better.

Martin gathered all his curiosity and walked inside the Mint. The security stopped him at the entrance but in a few minutes, he was walking around the museum.

Why would Sergio think that printing money is better than melting gold? It's not fun at all. Making photocopies is boring as hell. But considering the fact that Sergio thinks that he's an asshole and unpredictable egomaniac… Martin knew from the beginning that the plan he and Andres did is not going to be something Sergio would agree to. The only reason for it was the fact that Martin was involved.

Martin knew that one of the main reasons why Sergio hates him that much is that all the attention of his brother is not going towards him. 

Argentian walked around the museum for a while admiring all the gold and reading about the engineering side of things. They had some nice things for him there and he enjoyed it quite a bit. He wasn't as bored as he used to be when Andres dragged him to some art museum. 

The only thing that Martin was looking at in the museums like that was Andres. And how his eyes sparkled when he saw something he liked and how his eyes sparkled even more and his lips stretched into that beautiful smile when he hanged that stolen art piece in the monastery. It was often Martin who asked Andres if he likes something. And if Andres pointed at something he had it hanged on the wall in his study in a few hours because Martin would just do anything for his smile and hugs.

But not anymore, to told himself. You are not going to give yourself to anyone again.

Martin heard people screaming and he did 180 from the poster he was reading. There were some idiots in red overalls and Dali masks holding guns and trying to get everybody to the main hall.

Oh no. No. God has to hate him so much. For fuck's sake, he was getting better…

The front door is securely locked now and nobody is getting around that idiots with guns out in any way. But Martin does not wanna stay here locked with them forever.

Then he heard a voice. That voice. That voice he hadn't heard for years and that voice which he was so desperately trying to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin was getting lost in his thoughts. What is he supposed to do? I mean… What the fuck? The universe has to hate you so much when it decides to lock you inside with the one person you hate and love the most.

Sudden yelling brought him back to reality. They all had to stand in the main hall and some kid was walking around asking for their names and phones.   
But Martin did not feel like sharing something so he stayed quiet when the kid, Rio he found out, stepped closer and asked.

“Fucking answer me,” said Rio, and was close to punching Martin in the face but Martin stayed silent and most importantly unbothered. He has been mastering this type of expression for years. He had to be that way when Andres started throwing insults at him left and right when he felt like it. 

Rio shouted something to his face but Martin only rolled his eyes really dramatically. He is not gonna let the same guy break his heart and then hold him as a fucking hostage. 

He is getting better and he is not emotionally dependant on other people, he told himself. Only if that would be true…

“I want to get out right now. Or you guys are going to have so many problems with me” Martin slowly said and let the words linger in the air. His face still hasn't shown a single emotion. Years of training. He was proud of himself.

Andres heard him clearly but haven't seen him yet. He started to pray to every deity, their wives, husbands, lovers, and cats just for this to not be his Martin. Not his, he had to remind himself. He broke his heart and doesn't have the right to be his anymore. The same person he just left after he confessed his love. And Andres still loved him too. 

Berlin slowly turned around and looked at the person who spoked. And there he was. Martin was a lot thinner but more tanned and still beautiful in Andres's eyes.

“Look, amigo. I'm not asking again” this time Denver said. And both he and Rio looked beyond angry. They were fuming and Martin really didn't believe that his trained but mainly fake calmness would affect two grown men this much. 

“Look, amigo…” mocked Martin. “I just wanted to say in advance that I'm classified as a problem, even by your professor,” he added the last part in a whisper so other hostages couldn't hear him. Not really any of the hostages were listening to him in the first place. Typical… nobody cares…

But Rio and Denver looked really worried. And even more confused.

“Take him upstairs, now!” Berlin yelled in a stone-cold voice. And Rio and Denver did as they were told. Both took him by one arm and led him somewhere deeper in the building. They sat him down in a chair and tied his hands. But Martin still hasn't let any emotion show. The only thing visible on his face was a fake smile and cold eyes. If he  
has to come face to face with Andres he's going to be prepared for that. 

“What are you doing here?” Berlin asked from the doorway. If Martin didn't know better he would say that Andres sound worried at best. Terrified would be a better term to describe the sound of his voice. By this time the whole gang was inside. And Berlin composed his expression. 

Martin shrugged. Berlin's expression slipped again. Martin had his back to the door so he hadn't seen the look on Andres's face, but if he had, he would  
see the utter concern and something that you would have in your eyes when you see something you missed dearly after a long time. 

“I was on vacation. But I guess that is over now, right?” Martin said with fake confidence. But confidence nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

“Call professor, Tokyo,” Andres said and started walking towards Martin so he can have  
a look at his face. That is just what Martin suspected. But Andres just walked past him and looked directly at the camera on the wall. Truth be told Andres didn't have enough will power to not thrown himself at his friend.

“What is happening there, Berlin?” Sergio s voice ringed through the thick air in the room. Someone should open the window. 

“We have a problem,” Berlin said in the calmest voice his other partners the thieves heard. 

But not Martin. Martin seen him launched on a chair in golden sunlight at the monastery with closed eyes. Seen him dancing with him in the middle of the night when they were both a bit drunk on some expensive wine. Seen him sketch everything and anything with that so concentrated but still so calm look on his face. The thing Andres had on his face now wasn't what you would call an expression of a calm person. It was confusion, fear, regret, and something close to anger hidden behind the mask of false calmness. 

“Am I seeing right?” Sergio asked and the only answer he got back was quiet mhh from Berlin.

“Everybody leave us for a second,” Sergio said and everybody with puzzled looks on their faces left the room. There were some protests but they were quickly shut by Moscow who closed the door softly. 

“Still classified as a problem I see,” murmured Martin softly. His eyes directed on the floor but the mask on his face slowly falling apart. 

“Are you trying sabotage the plan Martin?” Martin felt the accusation in that question. But if it hurted he didn't show it. His eyes raised to the camera, where he knew Sergio was watching him.

“No, I was on holiday. You know, living my best life and I saw mint and was like oh my god this is what is Sergio so obsessed with. I'm going to have a look inside and I just got lost reading all the information. I just got curious… that is whole.” Martin stopped himself from any more words leaving him mouth. His mask of indifference definitely started to fall down now.

“I trust him,” said Sergio. He could see through Martin even from the camera. “Question is if you trust him, Andres.” 

Berlin hasn't said a word since everybody left and now was standing near the window facing the outside world. He felt trapped inside. 

“I do… I do trust him. I just don't want him here,” Berlin turned his head so he can look at the camera where his little brother was watching him. 

“Yeah, you made that clear few years ago,” Martin whispered but Andres heard him this time. The expression on his face changed into pure regret. But Martin didn't know what he regrets. If the kiss, the confession or him leaving. 

“But the thing is that he can't leave right now and holding him with the hostages would be a stupid thing to do. He would get bored and you are going to have a riot there in a second,” The professor said and Berlin chucked. 

Next accusation. Great. 

“Martin?” ringed the voice from the telephone.

“What?” and Martin didn't care about politeness anymore. His voice clearly showing where he grow up. This man made his best friend leave him so he doesn't care about the argentian edge in his voice.

“You can join if you want to… But one wrong move and you are out. I'm going to take care of that,” Sergio said.

“Great, now we went from accusation to death threats,” Martin said with a strong voice. His indifference back in place. He is getting better and he is not letting Sergio manipulate him. He is not a rag doll. 

But it still did things to him. He never did anything really wrong but Sergio just hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is ruining my education... Everybody pray for my history assignment


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gonna get worse before it gets better...

“You can come back, guys,” Berlin yelled towards the seemingly empty corridor. The gang rounded the corner and walked into the room after their in- charge, who stood in the doorway again. 

Martin was still sitting in the same place and his hands were still tied with handcuffs. He was deep in the thought. Still getting lost in his head even after every person in the room gave him a funny look. He was moving with the handcuffs a lot. After all he was en engineer, he was supposed to know how things worked. Martin was sure he can get them off without the key.

“Is somebody going to tell us what is going on?” was that Tokyo? Martin didn't know but mostly didn't care. 

Sergio asked him if he wants to join. After a few seconds of silence, he answered as he often does when he doesn't want to answer at all. He asked for some time to decide. Since then full thirty seconds have passed. A lot of time.

“You need to choose a codename. Preferably city name so you can vibe with us,” Andres had that stupid soft smile on his face Martin grew to love so much. The smile Andres reserved just for Martin. No, Martin just wanted to throw him out of that fucking window he's been hypnotizing for half of the conversation.

Martin didn't know where the sudden anger came from but he suspected that stupid smile. 

“I don't want a fucking code name,” Martin said very slowly with his voice dangerously low. 

“But if you are joining then you…” Berlin didn't finish his sentence because Martin jumped up from the chair, handcuffs falling on the floor, and punched his nearly a few years ago lover straight in the face. 

Andres did some steps back and brought his hand to his nose. It wasn't a hard punch at all. Berlin saw his friend punch guys three times bigger who after the punch landed were on the floor in the second. But he was still standing and was sure that Martin didn't want to do that. He just got a little lost in his emotions. But this knowledge didn't stop him from getting enmoursly angry.

At the same time, Helsinki and Oslo basically ran towards Martin, who was fuming with anger to hold him in one place. Dead silence. Everybody waited for Berlin's reaction. And since nobody knew Martin or the true nature of his relationship with Berlin they expected Martin to be shot in no time. But no gunshot came. Andres was just staring at Martin with total disbelief.

It finally set in Martin's head what he did. He punched Andres and it didn't mean anything that it wasn't hard. The guilt started pooling in his stomach and his chest was starting to ache. 

Every gang member saw anger in Berlin's eyes and when he fiercely grabbed Martins's forearm and dragged him out of the room towards the bathroom they expected to hear a fight. But they didn't hear anything since the door shut with loud bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for the next chapter  
> And some feedback would be really nice


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?

Andres had that smile on his face that tells a lot. And now it told that he hadn't any idea about what he was doing. Don't get this wrong… He had known about his intentions but not about what they are going to cause. His intentions were good and he was sure that he's helping. But the only thing he was doing was breaking Martin's heart with every new word he let out of his mouth. 

He walked out and genuinely felt good about what he did. It only came to him when he came home after a night out with Tatiana and found bullets scattered on the ground and his monastery empty. 

When he left Martin fell on the cold floor. His legs unable to hold him up anymore. Tears were falling from his eyes for some time now but sobs started echoing in the room only minutes after Andres left. Andres left and made it clear that he is not coming back any time soon.

He knew he was not good enough. He knew it from the start. But how was he supposed to get around with what was left from him now? How was he supposed to go and actually live when he hated everything about him. 

Martin didn't understand what happened. Andres just probably got sick of him and now wants him away. 

Argentian stood up from the floor when he felt the cold sweep through his whole body. He didn't care about the possibility of getting sick, he just needed a drink. Maybe pass out of alcohol poisoning.   
Martin walked through the room on shaky legs. The ugly sobs were still shaking his body and his head was starting to hurt a lot. He felt like such a fool for even believing that he can be happy for once.

The bottle was not easy to open. His arms were not cooperating and his vision was blurry. When he managed to open it he took a long sip directly from the bottle. 

Nobody there to scold him for his lack of manners. Maybe that was the reason why Andres got fed up with him. In every fancy restaurant, Andres always had to tell him which fork he should use or what tie he should wear. He often found himself drowning his sadness, which possessed him without any real reason, in alcohol. Drinking it straight from the bottle. That was something Andres hated when he did that. 

The content of the bottle was gone shortly after Martin planted himself on the floor once again. Everything was spinning even when he was sitting so he just laid down. Why bother with anything right now.

The thoughts he was trying to get rid of came back when he started hypnotizing the ceiling. He wasn't pretty enough, not smart enough, clearly not good enough. Sobs died down few minutes ago but now his whole body was shaking violently with them again. 

Martin couldn't breathe so he sat up but his head suddenly spun and he nearly fell backward. Panic run through his body. His chest was hurting and he could see black spots in his already blurry vision.

Standing up was probably the hardest part of the whole evening now. Argentian tried to calm himself down but nothing was really working. He gazed across the room still with his breathing dangerously ragged. 

His eyes stopped on a fancy box sitting on the table. But the box itself wasn't what caught Martin's attention even in this state. It was the gun neatly sitting inside still untouched.

Martin knew if he's not going to calm himself down somehow he's going to pass out. And maybe that was the better option. But still, he basically run towards the table and sat down on the floor. He was really close to losing it completely. 

He never tried to kill himself. Never thought about it even but he had hurt himself badly just to feel something. He was numbing out a lot in the past and he was just trying to stop it.

With his sight fixated on the gun, his breathing finally calmed down. His eyes and face red from crying and his head was throbbing with migraine. 

If somebody would ask Martin what went through his head that evening he would not say suicide. He would say disappointment. But truth be told suicide was there the whole time while he was sitting in front of that table.  
Shame was mixing with unbearable sadness. Hence, he started numbing out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me pls? i love him. its gonna be better i promise  
> Also some feedback would be nice


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting better before it gets worse again

“Martin breathe with me, please. Focus on my voice. Yeah? Everything is okay,” Andres tried his best to calm his friend down at least a bit. He knew what a full-blown panic attack does to him. It leaves him breathless, shaking, and without any energy. And he has to take care of a few things and not babysit Martin. And he also knew about why the argentian was panicking. Not because he punched Andres but because he deliberately went after punching him. But that was not a discussion for today.

“It's okay…” Andres tried again. At the point when he shut the door close behind himself he was basically carrying Martin out of the room. He knew what was coming and Andres had no desire for Martin's state to be seen by other people. Especially not by Tokyo.

Martin's hands were tightly holding onto Andress T-shirt, his knuckles white. And the Spaniard was holding him up because if he would let go, Martin would just land on the floor in a breathless pile. 

Andres still heard gasps and sobs from his friend while he was desperately trying to find the right words. Truth be told if you use the same words two times in the row Martin is surely not going to believe it.   
“I deserved that, you know,” Andres said and looked down on Martin in his hands. “Its fine, you had a reason for that. I'm perfectly fine and you don't need to be panicking about anything. It doesn't mean anything, Martin,” Andres said sternly. His hand tightening around Martin just to make sure he was listening. Just to ground him a little. 

“Look at me, Martin. It doesn't mean anything!” Martin took a deep breath but was still shaking violently. 

“I'm sorry. So sorry,” Martin whispered and slowly untied his hands from Andres T-shirt. 

“It's okay. It was my fault anyway,” said Andres softly.

“Don't say that,” tried Martin but the Spaniard shushed him. 

“Do you want to stay here with us or do you want to go home? Or continue with your vacation? ” Andres cupped Martin's face and spoke gently. 

“I think that Sergio didn't give me a lot of options. Only to join and not cause problems,” Martin said. His eyes red and filled with tears but still glued to Andres's face. 

“Sergio decided a lot for you. You decide now. If you are going to stay then you can leave at any point,” Andres told him.

And that was true. Serio decided if Martin is good enough for any purpose why he needed him, he decide if he is intelligent enough and Sergio also decided if he's going to spend the rest of his life with the person he wanted or not. Sergio decided that he, in fact, is not going to. And of course, somebody else had to do the dirty work. Andres broke his best friend's heart and he regrets it to this day.

“I'm going to stay,” Martin muttered. Andres smiled and went after hug but Martin did a step back.

“But don't touch me,” Argentian said and looked everywhere but Andres's face. And Andres understands that. He really does. But it still hurt a bit.

“Wash your face and we would go back to others then, okay?” Andres said and smiled at his friend. To show him that it is okay and he respects his decisions. That he changed as a human being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback? pls?


	7. Chapter 7

Both men walked back to the room where others were still patiently waiting for something to happen. The first day and they already had to tie some guy to the chair and then Berlin nearly killed him and dragged him out of the room with so much force. Little did they know that he basically carried him outside. 

The door opened and everybody openly stared at the pair.  
“Nobody died?” was that Denver? Martin didn't know. 

Argentian had his composure back and looked as if nothing had happened. Mask of indifference back in place. His hands stopped shaking when he took some deep breaths and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. 

Then Andres asked if he can hug him one more time. Who was Martin to say no to that question? So the Argentian hid his face in the crook of his friend's neck and just let himself feel the warmth radiating from Andres's body. They parted after a short moment, nodded at each other, and walked out. Martin did so with his head held high.

“No, Denver, nobody died. We are not here to kill anybody. Tokyo? Give me the phone,” Andres was back to his Berlin mode. And Tokyo did so but also threw Berlin her nastiest look because she's apparently not his maid.

“Professor, we have a new addition to the team. His name is Palermo and I'm sure you know him. After all, he was the first person who kissed you…” Berlin chucked and smiled at the camera, trying to look innocent. Wasnt working out for him.

“He was not my first kiss, that would be embarrassing. Stop fooling around Berlin. Palermo, welcome to the team.” Martin raised his head and looked at the camera, completely smugged. Andress comment about the first kiss was really funny to him. Considering that he was drunk and remembered it only faintly… It was Andres's wedding after all.

“I'm sure you remember some parts of the plan and Berlin can explain to you the rest. But remember what I told you before,” Sergio said and Martin could picture him sitting somewhere in the hole and doing some origami.

“Oh, back to the death threats. Anyway, thanks for the warm welcome. Now you can fuck off,” Martin said. 

“Always charming,” Professor told him back. There was sarcasm dripping from his words. 

“Now that we are settled. Everybody, this is Palermo. A friend of mine and he's joining us,” Berlin said and put his arm around Palermos shoulders. Martin shrugged it off with faint don't touch me and even quieter fucker that followed. Moscow, seated in one of the chairs smiled at them. Berlin pretended that he didn't hear anything.

“How do you know the plan?” Was that Nairobi? Nevermind.

“Well, your professor needed somebody to help him with big numbers. I did it over the breakfast,” Martin smirked.

“Anyway, my name is Nairobi. We are friends,” she did a movement with her hand between her and Palermo. Martin smiled. Okay then. Friends.

“Here, gun and overall. So you can really vibe with us,” Berlin said and basically threw the stuff in his hands. “Go and change,” Andres waved towards the door.

“Okay mom,” Argentinians words were laced with sarcasm and accompanied by a significant eye roll. Nobody would even try and talk back to Berlin like this if they wanted to live for few more years. But this guy punched him and then they both walked back smiling.

Nairobi was ready to find out about everything that was between these two.

Martin was alone in the bathroom. Without shirt and leaned against sink looking at his own reflection in a spotless mirror. His eyes were still a little red but breathing was back to normal.   
He was happy that nobody was looking at him while he was changing. Martin was always a bit self-conscious but things got bad some time ago. His ribs were on display and his collarbones were accompanied by dark shadows on each side. His wrists looked unforgivingly awful. Few scars on each. 

But he was better now. He was getting better. Martin smiled at himself in the mirror and finished changing.   
He was ready for this. He wasn't afraid of anybody. Really. He didn't care but if somebody went and stared saying bullshit about him he turned in a nasty asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was going considerably smoothly. Today they even had a bit of off day. Nothing was really happening. Martin looked like he was enjoying his stay with a gun in the Mint and Andres was happy about that. They didn't talk about what happened between them. They only talked about work-related stuff and maybe cracked some inside jokes here and there to confuse everybody. Every time Martin mentioned something like that Andres threw his head back laughing. The argentian loved it.

Everything was going considerably smoothly until that day when Berlin and Palermo found themselves in a room completely alone. Neither of them had to be anywhere. 

“Can we talk?” Andres asked as he closed the door behind himself and looked at his friend, who was aimlessly looking outside. 

Berlin looked outside but nothing, that could interest Martin that much, wasn't there. And that confirmed his suspicions even further. Martin was zoning out and that was a clear indication of the fact that he was tired. Andres knew that even before he looked at his friend's face. But he was putting off this conversation for too long now. 

Martin jerked with so much force Andres was afraid that he would have a heart attack. “What do you wanna talk about?” Martin asked when he turned around. Dark circles under his eyes.

“I think that you know precisely what I want to talk about,” said Andres and sat down in a chair next to Martin. Knees nearly touching.

“I don't want to talk about that. You know I don't. I never did,” Martin turned around from Andres and looked out again.

“Okay, you can continue looking out at nothing and I'm going to talk, is that okay with you?”

“Go on then,” Martin turned his head towards the window again. Way too tired and definitely not in the mood for this.

“Look, Martin, I just wanted to say that you didn't have to freak out because of that…you know,” Andres didn't really know how to address that.

“So my feelings are invalid now,” Martin whispered. Dead tired. 

“I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Stop putting words into my mouth,” Andres got little pissed of. He knew how to act around Martin when he was tired. But the thing is that he always did the complete opposite of what was recommended. So Martin was getting sarcastic. As a way of coping.

“Martin I just wanted to tell you that you are still perfectly you,” Andres said and leaned towards his friend who kept stealing glances at him.

“So we are just going to ignore the fact that I swung at you and didn't even think about it,” Martin said. His face revealing his emotions.

“Martin I know that your childhood wasn't easy. I know that you struggle with a lot of things and I know that you are still perfectly your imperfect self,” Andres looked at Martin. Their little joke from the times of their precious friendship brought a little smile on his tired face.

Andres knew about Martin's flaws. They were visible from the other side of the Earth but he still loved him. Of course, he told him and disappeared for years but the little joke they had stayed. 

It was the evening of some fancy event Andres wanted to go to and wanted to drag Martin with him. And for once Andres was ready before Martin. Considering the fact that Martin was in one of his sour moods for a few days Andres gathered all of his common sense went to check up on his, and maybe complain about his slowness. 

But he found Martin sitting on his bed, zoning out with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie lying next to him. Andres took his arms and stood him up, buttoned his shirt, and tied his tie. It was weird because Martin is often the one who does that. 

Martin then asked him if he's even good enough to be in the company of the people who are going to be there. Andres was surprised by the question. Not that his friend never asked something like that. But the question wasn't here for a long time now. 

“You are your perfect imperfect self. And that is more than enough,” Andres said then. It was something he started using often after that. It was a way of showing Martin that Andres knew about his flaws and that he doesn't have to hide them in front of him. It was the way of showing Martin that he's accepted and loved and that he's perfect in his own way.

“I'm afraid Andres,” Marti whispered. Berlin smiled softly at him.

“I know. But you are not your father, Martin,” Andres stood up and did a step towards so he was standing in front of his friend. “And you are surely not turning into him.”

If there was anything Martin didn't want to talk about it was his childhood.

“Come on, we are going to sleep,” Andres took Martin's hands and guided him towards the couch. They both lied down. Martins face hidden in the crook of Andress neck and Andress arms around his friend.

Neither of them knew about the person listening to the part of their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback pls??


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shitty and im really sorry for that but i have a lot of things to do now and im a bit busy

“Hey, Berlin, guys need you downstairs,” Nairobi gently touched his shoulder and Andres jerked awake. And even when Nairobi was trying to whisper to not wake up Martin, he was awake, too. 

“Okay, thanks,” Berlin said. Way too softly for Nairobi. She never saw him like this. Hair tousled from sleeping and generally letting somebody touch him. Being affectionate. But touching wasn't the term Nairobi would use for what she saw. Palermo was completely draped over the Spaniard, basically sleeping on top of him. And Berlin was holding him close.

Berlin stood up and ran his hand through his hair. It was better but still looked like he was asleep just a moment ago. Then Nairobi experienced a little miracle. Until Berlin walked to the door his persona completely changed. His soft expression was gone and he was once again in the work mood.

The door closed behind him and Martin fell backward on the couch again. Nairobi chucked at that and sat in the chair looking at him expectantly. 

“I have never seen him like this,” Nairobi said. 

“Like what?” Palermo didn't even bother to open his eyes. He knew what she meant. Andres being Andres.

“Soft. Sleepy,” Nairobi whispered unsure of her words. If she would say something like that to Berlin he would kill her for sure. But she liked Palermo. Still, she didn't know what she was dealing with. If he's going to lash out at her or what is he going to actually do…

Her questions were answered a few seconds later when Palermo chucked. He had a fond smile on his face.

“I do not think that you know him for long enough to know him like that,” Martin said, staring at the ceiling. “I crumbled at his feet many times. He hadn't seen me at my worst but he had seen me when I was in a bad place. We are friends for a very long time. He trusts me, I trust him. Kind of,” Martin finished and looked at Nairobi. A sad smile made its way on his face and a shadow danced over it. He looked like the people from that art pieces from Galeries. He looked like he was agonizingly hurting but was used to it by now.

“What happened between you two?” Nairobi asked carefully. She took a strange liking in the argentian.

“Ehm, he… I… Nevermind, nothing,” Martin whispered the last part and looked away. Smile from his face was gone and pain from the memories took its place.

“It's okay, you don't have to talk about that. But what was that what you talked before about?” Nairobi asked carefully again. She said that the two of them are friends and she meant that. She saw that Palermo was in pain and she wanted to help.

“My father wasn't really a nice person. And when I punched Andres… Ehm… Berlin, in the face I really feared that I'm going to turn out like him in the end,” Martin's voice was shaking a bit. 

“Well, from what I heard you are not turning out like anybody-” 

The rest of her sentence was cut short by a loud bang from the downstairs. Both of them jumped to their feet, grabbed guns, and ran down the stairs.

What they saw was complete chaos. Not real chaos, because as Andres says real chaos makes no noise, but a complete mess. Apparently, hostages, who were busy digging tunnel were trying to beat their way out, now.

Both Nairobi and Palermo ran to help the others who were trying to calm them down. The whole thing erupted in a fight then one of them just swung at Berlin who, fortunately, ducked but looked beyond pissed. 

After some time Martin found himself in the middle of the whole mess. What an unfortunate moment for him…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be the last chapter guys. it's a bit graphic so if you are not comfortable just skip to the end.

Someone just pushed Martin with so much force he fell backward on the railing. He landed on the bar with his side and heard a crack before he could fell anything. The argentian stayed still on the floor. Nothing was hurting, yet. But the crack was audible.

Martin looked at the scene in front of him. Nairobi had her gun pointing at some guys. Denver and Helsinki were in a serious fistfight. Tokyo was yelling something and Berlin, Berlin was just done with everything and shot from his gun. The bullet was probably stuck in the ceiling but everybody stopped for a moment. 

When the oh so brave hostages saw the menacing look on his face they started running. All of them at once.

“I'm going to give you exactly thirty seconds,” Berlin yelled and started walking in the general direction of the people running from him. 

Martin stood up and menacing pain shot up through his side. Maybe a broken rib thought Palermo. It took him two deep breaths and some pep talk to get himself moving. He wanted to run but every time he did a faster movement his eyes started to water. And he surely is not going to cry because something hurts him a bit when there are hostages escaping. So he pushed the pain to the back of his mind. It was nested there between the memory of Andres kissing him and Sergios numerous attempts at telling him that he's a worthless piece of shit.

When Martin finally got to the place he was supposed to be the hostages were already out. There was open shooting going on and he was grateful for the bulletproof vest he put on. 

He thought that he's doing a pretty good job at hiding the pain. But when he bent down next to Nairobi she gave him a concerned look. 

“Everybody get ready!” somebody yelled and Martin lifted his gun. The movement was followed by almost unnoticeable gasps. Almost. Nairobi turned her head towards her friend. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. Palermo answered by quiet mm. But still, his skin was very pale and covered in sweat. He was leaning on one side and looked like he couldn't breathe.

“NOW!” Berlin yelled and everybody got to shooting. Martin finally got over the pain. It took two shots and an unguarded side from him to be way too visible for mighty fellas from the police. So one of them shot and the bullet stayed stuck in Martins bulletproof vest.

He got pushed to the ground so hard that the wind was knocked out of him. The pain was agonizing and breathing was suddenly an impossible task. Martin's vision was blurry with tears and his brain was cloudy. He couldn't think, couldn't speak. The Argentinian wrapped an arm around his chest in a weak attempt to stop the pain spreading to his body at full speed but that only made it worse.

The shooting went on for another few seconds and then it stopped. The place was in complete silence for a moment. Berlin looked around his people but didn't find the one face he was looking for. 

“Martin?” he shouted and the answer to that was only choked sob.

Martin heard Andres shout his name and blindly reached out for his hand but he was nowhere to be seen. Everything was blurry and hurried footsteps and voices were hazy. But the only thing in Martin's head was the pain.

Martin tried to stand up but collapsed to the floor again. He ended up on all fours, a mixture of blood and spit falling from his lips. 

That is the moment when a careful hand lands on his back. Tears streaming down his face.

“What happened Martin? Are you okay?” Berlin was panicking. Argentian could hear that.

Martin's head was spinning so much he couldn't possibly control the heaviness in his stomach. But he couldn't throw up there, with Andres looking at him. He would see the blood there and he would know. And that was something Martin didn't want. But his prayers weren't about to be listened by anybody. All of the content of his stomach ended up on the floor. Blood included.

Martin was left trembling and weak, his whole body in immersive pain.

Palermo didn't know about anything that happened after that. He was dancing between consciousness and unconsciousness. The only thing he remembered was Andress panicked breathing and audible tears in his voice.

Thou somebody had to carry him back to the room where he cuddled with Andres just minutes ago because he woke up there.

“You scared me. So much,” Andres threw himself on his knees next to the couch when he saw his friend's eyes open. His hands on Martin's face were gentle like he was afraid that he would hurt him even more.

“I'm fine,” Martin lied. He was in pain but it was nothing against yesterday. He noticed dark circles under Andres's eyes. He must have been worried sick.

“You are not fine, love. You have broken ribs, you got shot,” Andres whispered looking into his friend's eyes.

“I'm fine now,” Martin said and smiled. His face twisted in pain. “Andres? Do I get to kiss you now?” 

Andres didn't even answer, he just inched closer and put his lips against Martin's gently. The kiss was chaste, innocent but held so much. All the years of being apart, every mistake Andres made, all the love between them.

“I love you, Martin. Please don't ever get hurt or hurt yourself for that matter. I can't lose you again,” Andres's lips were brushing against Martin's as he was holding the other man's wrist. 

That is the moment when Martin realized. Realized that Andres knows everything but he's still there kissing him and whispering to him how much he loves him.

“I love you, too. So much,” Martin closed his eyes. Few tears escaped but Andres dried them with his delicate touch.

“I'm going to get you out of here. And we are going to get a dog. If you want,” Andres said. He was still holding Martin's face but his knees were starting to hurt.

“Yeah, I want a dog,” Martin said softly and leaned forward. His lips soft on Andres's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading fellas♥♥♥  
> see you soon.  
> and don't forget about the dog...


End file.
